


Beacon of Hope

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: В Бикон-Хиллз выживают благодаря вере в лучшее. Значит, этот город работает не только маяком сверхъестественного, иногда он — маяк надежды.Сборник драбблов по "Волчонку".





	1. «Стреляй» (Стайлз Стилински, Эллисон Арджент)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Драбблы не связаны между собой. Таймлайн может быть безнадежно похерен, события канона перепутаны между собой. Предупреждения к каждому тексту — отдельно. 
> 
> Если вам показалось, что вы видите использование цитат из "Стрелы" или других канонов, — вам не показалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз Стилински, Эллисон Арджент, джен.   
> Таймлайн не пойми где, но и члены стаи Дерека, и Эллисон еще живы. Пропущенная сцена из очередной драки с охотниками.

Пиздец близок. Стайлз ощущает его дыхание на своей шее, видит, как поднимаются тоненькие волоски на руках, и нервно сглатывает, перехватывая врученный Эллисон арбалет покрепче.

Скотт где-то проебался, хотя судя по звукам, доносящимся из леса, он вовсю ведет битву с охотниками, где-то там же — и Дерек, и Эрика, и Айзек, и даже вечно пугающий Стайлза Бойд. Стайлз переживает абсолютно за каждого из них и вполне готов пожертвовать собой, лишь бы спасти друзей. Но ему велели не высовываться, а после мелодраматично уточнили, что только «ради безопасности Эллисон, кто-то ведь должен ее защищать». Как по Стайлзу, так эта девчонка сама кому хочешь голову свернет, а первым станет он, есть хоть раз заикнется, что обязан ее охранять.

Но и сидеть в засаде без толку Стайлз не может — он не умеет так. Голова не особо соображает, но, судя по возне, что, похоже, все приближается и приближается, ему срочно нужно что-то придумать.

Эллисон застыла рядом с ним — дышит чуть слышно, руки сомкнула на своем оружии, точно в нем — единственное спасение, и смотрит в одну точку не мигая.

— Эй, — тихо спрашивает Стайлз, едва дотрагиваясь до ее локтя. — Что насчет плана?

Ему определенно стоит научиться молчать: из-за деревьев внезапно вырывается чья-то фигура, в которой точно нет ничего знакомого.

Эллисон вздергивает арбалет и, на секунду взглянув на Стайлза, обреченно улыбается:

— Стреляй точнее, чем они.


	2. «Благодарность» (Скотт Макколл, Лидия Мартин, Питер Хейл)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скотт Макколл, Лидия Мартин, Питер Хейл, легкий намек на Пидию, но вообще джен.  
> Таймлайн — 3b, во времена Стайлза!Ногицунэ. Упоминание смерти персонажа.

— Мне надоело, слышишь, — шипит Лидия, сжимая кулаки, и приближаясь к Скотту почти вплотную. — Мне на-до-е-ло. Я школьница, черт подери, мне нужно учиться, прогуливать занятия, кутить ночи напролет, выбирать фасоны и цвета платьев, в которых можно ходить на вечеринки… А я? Я то и делаю, что ношусь с вами, с кучкой полоумных оборотней, становясь такой же полоумной банши, что не контролирует себя. Мне надоело, слышишь? — она толкает Скотта в грудь и едва сдерживает крик. — Мне надоело каждый раз сражаться и видеть умерших, голосить по ним, а потом делать вид, что все в порядке. Ты понимаешь, Скотт… Надоело…

Ее голос затихает, а в глазах так явно различимы слезы.

— Не сражайся за смерть, — мягко произносит Скотт, аккуратно обхватывая Лидию за запястья. — Сражайся за жизнь. Это максимально правильный выбор.

Со стороны двери раздается хлопок, и Скотт с Лидией инстинктивно вздрагивают от неожиданности. Но опасности как таковой нет — всего лишь Питер, подпирающий спиной косяк и издевательски аплодирующий. На его лице — перекошенная ухмылка: от зверской усталости, определенной ненависти к вечно происходящему вокруг бедламу и, наверное, извечной привычки все воспринимать с сарказмом. Скотту не соврешь — он чувствует запах эмоций Питера, но это не мешает ему злиться на его неуместную реакцию.

— Прошу прощения, что прервал, — прочистив горло, отзывается Питер. — Но не мог не наградить аплодисментами такую речь. Смотри, Лидия, прислушайся обязательно. Великий гуру Бикон-Хиллз Скотт МакКолл рекомендует.

— Пошел прочь, — рычит Скотт, разжимая ладони, чтобы ненароком не поранить Лидию в неконтролируемой вспышке гнева.

— Я-то пойду, — лениво протягивает Питер, отталкиваясь от косяка, — но ты бы подумал над своей философией. Она пафосно-красива и столь же пафосно-правильна, но есть ли в ней толк? Люди, МакКолл, даже имея такую силу, как Лидия, устают. Им и правда может надоесть постоянно защищать чужие задницы.

— А не ты ли виноват, что у нее есть эта сила? — с горечью выплевывает Скотт, делая шаг к Питеру. В следующее мгновение он чувствует пальцы Лидии на собственном предплечье.

— Не стоит, Скотт, — ее голос шелестит, будто трава у ночного озера. — Он не стоит твоей ярости. Пойдем. — Она скользит пальцами по руке, пока не достигает ладони: — Нам еще многое стоит сделать. Стайлз все еще в опасности.

Скотт тушуется на мгновение — Лидия меняет линию поведения в мгновение ока, и… И внезапно почему-то все встает на свои места. Питер-чертов-Хейл всегда является тем, кто ее встряхивает, поднимает на ноги и заставляет сражаться. Он не является альфой, что не мешает ему подчинять себе других, даже не оборотней, и правдами-неправдами наставлять их на путь истинный. Или не истинный, но, по крайней мере, кажущийся единственно правильным.

Мимо Питера они проходят в гробовой тишине. И только на выходе из клиники Скотт явственно слышит издевательски спокойное:

— А «спасибо» скажешь потом, я подожду.

Скотт явно не собирается благодарить этого ублюдка за что бы там ни было. Ни сейчас, ни потом, никогда.

_(«Спасибо» звучит через долгих три месяца. В ответ — ни ухмылки, ни насмешки, ни коварной шутки. Мертвые не умеют смеяться)._


End file.
